


I Find Comfort in Shadows

by Catelincat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Danny is a good big brother, Shadow Harry, Somewhat Dark Potter Triplets, Talia is the girl-who-lived, triplet potters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catelincat/pseuds/Catelincat
Summary: On July 31st Lily Evans Potter gives birth to triplets. Not a even a year later Voldemort kills the elder Potters but mysteriously vanishes when he attempts to kill.....which one? No one knows. Dumbledore says that it is Harry and everyone believes him. After all, who would believe that the Dark Lord would feel the most threatened by little Talia Lily Potter?





	I Find Comfort in Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta helping me with my writers block. Also if anyone want to beta this or take the idea they are welcome to it so long as they link their fic so that I can enjoy it.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> I live for Shadow Harry and sib!Fics.

Harry was an odd child. He knew that and his siblings knew that, but that was okay because his siblings were odd too. While Harry enjoyed hiding in the shadows, hopping from place to place, his sister Talia would prefer to spend as much time in the sun as possible with her snake friends. Their brother Danny acted as the perfect medium between the two. Danny didn't mind where he was so long as it was high up. His siblings used to joke that he was a bird. He would always joke back that Talia was a snake or Harry was a bat.

Looking at the three children you wouldn't guess that they were triplets. Each was different. Talia was the easiest to tell apart,other than being a girl, she also had short vibrant red hair and baby blue eyes. She was also the smallest out of the three, with a slim, petite frame and as such had developed a quiet personality. She would spend almost all day in the garden, hissing to her friends and tending the plants in her corner.

Danny on the other hand was quite tall for his age and his frame was already filling out with muscle from all the difficult chores the Dursleys had him do. He had a mop of wild brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to radiate warmth. His torso was littered with scars from the beatings. He always made a show of not caring in an effort to comfort his siblings. He would never let any of the Dursleys lay a hand on either Talia or Harry. 

Harry was a stark contrast to Talia. While she was bright and of a sunny disposition, Harry was darker and more quiet and brooding. He was similar in build to Talia, but had long raven black hair. He kept it tied up in a bun for the most part, but would let it down when he wanted to truly blend into the shadows. Then his hair would fall like a curtain and hide his alabaster skin completely from veiw. He would almost completely disappear except for his green eyes. They would glow like jewels in the dark, it should have creeped out his siblings, but they found an odd comfort in it instead.

The first odd thing happened when they were five. Talia had been flitting about the garden, tending to the flowers under Petunia's watchful eye as the two boys worked on weeding. The telephone had begun to ring and, with a pointed warning, Petunia had gone inside to answer it. The boys sighed and leaned back on their elbows to rest. They had been watching Talia as she flitted about like a fairy when she suddenly disappeared. Danny jumped up, careful not to make a sound so as not to attract Petunia's attention. Cautiously he approached the spot where Talia had been and was surprised to feel some thing envelope him. He found himself in a garden that was full of strange trees and flowers. Talia was there flitting about as though there was nothing strange and Danny had to admit that the place felt soothing. Harry tugged on his arm.

" We have to go back." he said softly. Sure enough he could vaguely hear Petunia hang up the phone. Danny called Talia and carefully made his way out with Harry trailing behind. 

 

The second odd thing happened about two weeks later. Harry had been relaxing in the shade as he was wont to while Danny quickly finished up the last of the heavy lifting when he suddenly found himself sinking into the ground. Before he could let out a scream he found himself surrounded by darkness. He shivered as he looked about himself, he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. As these thoughts crosssed his mind the darkness let up just a tiny bit to his left. Hesitant, Harry moved towards it. As he got closer he could hear the panicked calling of his siblings. It was only then that he realized just how silent this place was. He found it oddly comforting. Shaking himself, he reached out and pulled himself through to where his sibs were.

" Harry, did you just come up through the ground?" Talia asked, her nose scrunched up adorably as she was wont to do when thinking.

Harry shrugged. " I think I found my place." He said softly gazing about them at the shadows that littered the ground. For the first time Harry saw them for what they were. Doors, hiding places, allies. He grinned softly at his twins. " I think I found a way to get more stuff."

 

The third odd thing happened not long after that. Danny had been tending the garden enjoying the sweet summer breeze when he heard it. It was faint at first but the more he focused on it the louder it became. 

_" Hello, Danny!"_

" Who's there!" Danny exclaimed softly, looking around for the source of the voice.

 _" I'm the East Wind."_ The voice replied. It was an odd voice, gentle yet strong and had a distinct feminine tone to it.

" You're wind?" Danny asked skeptically.

 _" Yes, and you're the wind reader."_ The voice said again.

" What does that mean?" Danny asked with all the curiosity of a five year old, the Dursleys had never managed to beat that out of him though not through lack of trying.

 _" It means that with a little bit of practice you will be able to manipulate the breezes, hear voices carried upon the wind from miles away, fly through the sky unaided, and call all four winds to your aid should you wish_ it."

Danny scrunched up his nose. " So you can help us then?"

_" If the task is within my limits, yes."_

" Can you teach us how to read and the like?" He asked, thinking of the all the books Harry had managed to get through his Shadow walking. He had occasionally taken the others with him, but it was rather exhausting for him.

_" I believe that with the help of my fellow winds I can teach you and your siblings all that is necessary."_

Danny nodded and proceeded to go tell his siblings about the new arrangements. 

 

They were nine when it happened. For nine year olds they were quite intelligent. For, despite not attending school as Freaks had no need for it, they had been tutored by the winds ( Translated to the others by Danny) and studied many interesting things through the books Harry procured. Which is why when they were home alone with Vernon and he grabbed Talia, they knew exactly what he meant when he called her whore.

Harry called upon his shadow creatures, ordering them to drag Vernon away from Talia. Harry had spent a long time getting acquainted with those that roamed the shadow land and had struck up many unlikely friendships. The creatures were more than happy to help as they had despaired over the treatment of Harry and ( to a lesser extent) his siblings. The shadows pinned pinned Vernon to a wall while Danny checked on their sister. She was sobbing quietly, the tears falling from her eyes were what decided on Harry's next course of action.

" _Destroy him. Leave him nothing but his will to work. He will be nothing more than a shell."_ Harry said. Turning to the others he told them calmly to get their things. The others did as they were told without argument. Once they had their things they slunk out into the back garden and into Talia's space. They had no need of the world they had left behind. That world thought them to be freaks, but in this world they were just the Potter Siblings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will the triplets go to Hogwarts? Will Hogwarts survive? I don't think Dumbledore is prepared for them. If you guys have anything you want me to add or just any interesting ideas, please leave a comment!  
> I live on Kudos and comments! I love you all for reading this!  
> P.S.  
> For all of you reading my series; no this does not mean I've abandoned it. This is just a side project. That work is still my main focus.   
> I gotta go now, my sister is spouting really bad puns. Help!!  
> "Why did the pig stop sun bathing? He was bacon in the sun!"  
> Why me?


End file.
